1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a horse-riding type exerciser.
2. RELATED PRIOR ART
The closest prior art of a horse-riding type exerciser is disclosed in the Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,997, filed Aug. 24, 1993. However, such an arrangement is not able to produce a varying resistance to a user. In addition, the exerciser is not able to perform a variety of functions in a simple fashion.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional exerciser.